9 Years
by AnAross3000
Summary: *PREQUEL TO GONE* this is mainly about Jack's past. This story will be refered to a lot in Gone. I will be focusing on finishing this story before I publish another chapter Gone. It's not much of a summary but if you want to be able to read Gone you have to read this or it won't make sense. Lot's of OC's
1. First Couple Years

**Hey guys, so this is my what I think you call a prequel… I'm not sure… anyways this is my prequel to my other story Gone. I guess people liked it so I'm continuing it. This story is mainly about what Jack's life was like before he moved to Seaford and kind of why he moved to Seaford. I only own my own characters which are Liam, Nate, Alex, Cole, Jason, Drew, Katie, and others that aren't really worth mentioning. I don't think it's confusing but it might be…  
All rights go to Disney XD**

* * *

*Before*

3rd Person's P. o. V.

Jack wasn't the only person born on July 13, 1997. You see, Jack Brewer had a twin brother. His name was Cole. While Cole was a perfect healthy baby, Jack was really sick. He was in the NICU **(A/N Neonatal Intensive Care Unit)** until he was to old and had to go to a children's hospital. When Cole had his first birthday at his home with his mom, dad, is older sister, Katie, and his older brother, Drew, Jack was in the hospital by himself for most of the day, until his parents went to the hospital later in the evening after Cole's first birthday party. His family visited him often but were always disappointed when they saw how small and weak he was compared to Cole.

When another year passes and Jack still wasn't strong enough to come home his family celebrates Cole's birthday again with Cole's friends. That day they had Cole's birthday party and when everyone finally had gone home visiting hours were over. The next day Cole, Katie, Drew, and their parents went to the hospital to vist him.

Over the two years when ever Jack's older brother and sister visited him they said that he would be really shy and anti-social compared to Cole. Mr. And Mrs. Brewer had gotten close to Jack's nurse and the knew she had 2 kids, both of the same age as Jack and Cole. Every Thursday Jack's mom, Amanda, and the nurse, Claire, would have coffee together and talk. One day their conversations took a turn that changed everything.

*Line Break*

Amanda sighed as I got ready to go meet Claire for coffee. Lately when Amanda went to visit Jack he would act different. He was quiet and he never seemed happy, which obviously wasn't good for a two year old. Maybe he knew that his dad, who worked in the military, had to go back. Amanda went to the café and sat down at her usual table. She ordered two Caramel Macchiatos as Claire walked in. Claire and Amanda smiled and Claire walked towards Amanda to their table.

"Hi, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good. I guess." Claire looked worried and nervous but was trying to hide it from Amanda.

"Everything ok?" Amanda asked worried about her friend.

"Well…" she hesitated before continuing. "I've just been noticing that Jack hasn't been happy and as energetic as he usually is and he hasn't been eating much." She watched Amanda's reaction carefully. Amanda rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I know. He went talk to me and when ever I give him a book or something he doesn't pay any attention to it." You could here the sadness in her voice.

"He acts that way even for Drew and Katie and when he's with Cole he just sits there while Cole tries to get him to play with him." She continued.

"You know… maybe he needs to meet someone new. He knows you and his brothers and his sister. What if he met someone… else?"

"Who?" His mom asked not believing what Claire was telling her. Claire smiled and said

"I bring my daughter to work with me and she's been wanting a new friend. If that's what Jack needs, why don't I bring her tomorrow?" She asked thinking that she solved the problem. Amanda bit her lip nervously. Claire knew that Jack had never met anyone else besides his family and the doctors at hospital.

"I've brought her with me before she always cheers up the older people why not Jack?" Reluctantly Amanada agreed with Claire. Claire checked her phone for the time.

"Oh, it's already time to go. Well I'll see you soon. I'll tell you everything goes tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks." Amanda smiled politely they split the bill and went their separate ways home.

*Line Break*

*The next day at the hospital* Still 3rd Person's P. o. V.

Claire's daughter happily agreed to go to the hospital with her mom. Liam always liked to go to the hospital and learn about first aid and to meet the patients. Even though Liam was only 2 she knew how to take care of a little cut or bruise that younger kids usually get.

Outside of Jack's room Claire turned to Liam.  
"Liam, I want you to know that the person you are meeting is the same age as you ok? Be nice to him and play with him 'kay?" Liam nodded her head eagerly and walked to the front of his door. Claire opened the door and walked behind Liam into the only room Jack knew.

* * *

**What's going to happen? Yes I know Liam is a boys name but I like it as a girls name so yes in this story Liam is a girl. **

**Claire has dark brown hair and is normal height.**

**Liam has long black hair and kind of pale skin and blue eyes.**

**Amanda has like the same color hair as Jack and brown eyes she's also average height.**

**I hope this made sense so far and sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. I blame all random words on auto correct and the fact that I'm exhausted but really wanted to write this so yeah. I'm going to finish this story before I post more of Gone. I am writing both at the same time though so when this is done which hopefully won't be long… depends on how much screen time I'm allowed.**


	2. Liam and Jack

**Hey so again this is going to be the only story I update… I'm trying to keep it kinda short but not to short. It might get a little dark at the end just so you know…**

**Katie and Drew are like older like 10,11 years older than Jack. **

**Liam is the same age as Jack and Alex is a year younger than them. Nate is the same age as Alex.**

**I don't own anything but my characters yada yada yada… NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

*Claire's P. o. V.*

I watched Liam walk over to Jack. He looked curious to see who it was. When Liam said "hi". He just ignored her and just sat there. Liam noticing that Jack wasn't interested in playing went over to the table next to his bed and looked through the pile of books, coloring books, and photos of his family. She found a picture of Cole, Drew, and Katie and ran over to me with it.

"Who's that?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask Jack?" I asked pointing at a him. She shook her head.

"He doesn't want to play."

"Go ask him, Liam, maybe he'll tell you." She looked at him and then back at me. Then she ran over to him. She pointed to the Drew the picture and asked him who it was. He looked at the picture and really quietly said,

"Drew." Liam looked extremely pleased with herself rant she got him to talk. Then she pointed at Katie and asked him again. This time he said it a little louder.

"Katie." Liam pointed again and she didn't have to ask. Jack already had said Cole before she had asked the question. Liam had one more question to ask him though,

"What's your name?"

"Jack." Liam walked back over to the table and put the picture down. She picked up a foam ball and tried to throw it to Jack. It landed on the other side of his bed and Liam ran around, picked it up, and gave it to Jack. He took it and then and a smile lit upon his face. He threw it as hard as he could across the room. Liam giggled and ran to get it. She gave it back to Jack. And he threw it back to across the room. Liam went to get it again and when she gave it back, he threw it. They were both laughing and giggling and seeing that Jack wasn't depressed any more, I turned my laptop on and looked at my schedule for today. Today I knew I only had to work after lunch so they could play until then. I opened my book and started reading.

*Time Skip*

Still Claire's P. o. V.

At noon both of them looked exhausted and I knew it was time forme to bring Liam home and to start work so they said good bye I brought her to her daycare. At work Jack seemed happier and he ate his lunch.

*3rd person's P. O. V. *

Everyday for the next 6 years while Jack was in the hospital his brothers and sister and his mom (his dad was still at war) would visit him. I would bring Liam when I could and they would run around, giggle, laugh, and fool around. On Jack's 8th birthday he was finally released from the hospital and he went home.

Jack, Liam, Cole, Liam's brother, Alex, and one of Cole's friends, Nate, were all really close just after a few days of meeting each other. They all took karate together. Their sensei was Jack and Cole's grandfather. The same one that taugh Bobbi Wasabi. Liam and Jack were the closest ov friends out of all of them. They were inseparable. Where ever Liam was Jack was and where ever Jack was Liam was.

In August Jack's dad came home. Jack and Cole seemed to have the perfect life now. Their family was complete, they were rich, they had a nice friends, their parents were nice, the both were amazing at karate, but it all changed when they were almost 9.

*June 2. 2006*

Liam's P. o. V.

Jack and I were climbing the trees and fooling around in the forest near our houses. Js cell phone started to ring so he climbed to a resting spot in the tree and answered it. I was still in the ground so I couldn't hear what he was saying but judging by his facial expressions it wasn't good. He came back down and started align not saying anything to me.

"Hey!" called after him. "What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"My dads going back today. He just got the message." He said. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I bet I can beat you there." I said trying to lighten up the mood. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist a challenge. He sighed and then ran of sprinting as fast as he could.

"Hey! I never said go!" I yelled as I sprinted after him.

*Time Skip*

When we got to Jack's house, everyone was saying goodbye. After about 30 minutes of goodbyes his dad left. I knew why Jack was so sad.

"Don't worry." I told him. "He'll be back."

*Time Skip*

Still Liam's P. O. V.

Jack's dad has been in war for a month and and it was almost Jack and Cole's birthday. Recently my mom has been working at military camp that in first aid that ay she can see my dad more often since he is also in the military. She said that Jack's dad is stationed at the camp. When Amanda found out she had the idea that Katie and Drew could bring Jack and Cole to the camp on their birthday. What no one knew though, was that that day assays going to change their lives.


	3. War

**Ok so as you know I still don't own anything but Liam, Cole, Drew, Katie, Alex, Nate and all of those guys so yeah… this is going to get dark so I warned you… I have been writing constantly trying to finish this story. There will probably be one chapter after this. Maybe 2 but I doubt that so yeah here it goes!**

* * *

*Jack's P. o. V. *

I woke up on my birthday. I had this bad feeling but I ignored it. What could happen? I was going to see my dad finally and I was really excited. I got ready for the day, putting on a pair of jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt. I quietly walked into Cole's room where he was still fast asleep. I got up close to his ear and yelled as loudly as I could.

"WAKE UP!" Cole freaked out and fell out of his bed. I stood there laughing really hard until Cole figured out what was going on. I quickly ran out of his room still laughing and trying to avoid the person who was attempting murder. I ran downstairs and hid in the kitchen silently laughing and pretending that I didn't see my mom's curious and intrigued looks.

"I'm gonna kill you Jack!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen. My mom turned to me and calmly asked,

"What did you do?"

"Woke him up." I replied innocently. She shook her head and went back to putting the dishes away. Cole saw me and tackled me to the ground. We struggled on the ground for a few minutes before I carefully flipped him and pinned him down. "Ha ha! I beat you again!" I told him triumphantly.

"That's not fair!" He pouted.

"Come eat your breakfast before you go to the camp." My mom said. She wasn't coming to the camp with us because she had to work and if she missed work again today she might lose her job. We quickly ate before running around outside waiting for Katie and Drew. When they finally came we got into the car and drove off to the camp. We were both so excited to finally see our dad and I could tell so was Katie and Drew. When we got there we followed Drew to where our dad was. we ran up to him gave we hugged him tightly. Once Katie and Drew caught up we sat down in a big tent like thing. We sat there and talked for a bit until me and Cole got bored so we started playing a tag game. That was when we heard the first shot.

"Stay here." Dad told us. He took one of his guns and went outside. Cole and I stopped running around and sat next to Katie and Drew. We heard multiple gun shots. And more. And more. And more. They almost sounded like they were getting closer. Dad came back in a minute later.

"C'mon. We need to run. They're getting closer. We need to get out of here." He told us. He grabbed my hand and Drew took Cole's and the 5 of us ran as fast as we could.

I didn't dare look behind me, I just kept running. I heard a gunshot and my dad fell to the ground. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't think. All I knew was that my dad was on the ground, with blood covering his chest, and he wasn't moving. I stood there not wanting it to be my dad when I felt someone pull me.

I looked up to see Katie. There were tears falling down her cheeks and the wind was blowing her long, dark bay colored hair all over. she pulled my hand and said something but her words were lost over the wind. Reluctantly I followed running after her.

I hear a yell and looked to see Cole's body also motionless on the ground. This time after seeing his body I ran even faster, wanting to get alway from it. We had caught up to Drew, who asked Katie something but I didn't pay any attention to it. I was to distracted by looking at all of the burning tents and bodies We left behind.I felt another pull on my hand and and we started running again.

It was getting hard to run and I knew we weren't close to the car. I heard a shriek and looked at the next victim, Katie. I could feel tears running down my cheeks and as much as I wanted to stop running and stay there with Katie and Cole and Dad, I kept running.

Drew grabbed my hand and we kept moving forward. Now I could see the tears on Drew's face. I felt his hand slip from mine and I looked to see blood poring out of his arm. He had been shot, but it hadn't been as accurate. He kept running, so I did too.

He stopped running and we hid behind a pile of rubble that they had burned down. We sat there and struggled to catch our breaths. We didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say.

We started to run again and as soon as we started running he dropped to the ground. As much as I wanted to give up I somehow managed to keep running.I heard shouting behind me and I took a chance and glanced back.

I saw a man with dark chestnut brown hair and gray eyes. I remembered my dad telling me about someone that fit this description. He had said that he was the leader of the troop they were at war with. His name was Sawyer Deveny.

I felt a sharp pain and something wet drip down my arm. It was blood. Sawyer had shot me. I tried to ignore the pain and run until I felt like I couldn't. I hid behind a tent and looked at my arm. I could feel tears running down my face and blood dripping from my arm. I stayed there for what felt like hours. I hugged my knees to my chest and silently cried, praying that they wouldn't find me.

*Time Skip*

I opened my eyes and looked around. It took me a minute but I quickly remembered what happend._ I must've fallen asleep, _I thought. _If I fell asleep and they didn't find me I'm must be safe… I hope… _

"Jack!" I heard someone call my name and I looked around quickly trying to figure out if I was safe or if I needed to run… _to be continued…_

* * *

**So? How was that? Cliffy, thats what it was. Like I said it got dark! I think thats about as dark as it will get in this story. Don't forgery to R&R please! I'm really surprised actually that people like this… I was kind of doubtful to be honest. **

**PEACE**

**~Lol Ana**


	4. It's All Over

**So, I'm keeping this short… I don't own anything but my OC's. all rights go to Disney XD. I'm hoping this is my last chapter so I can work on "Gone" so we'll see.**

* * *

Previously on 9 Years…_I saw a man with dark chestnut brown hair and gray eyes. Sawyer Deveny. I felt a sharp pain and something wet drip down my arm. It was blood._

_"Jack!" I heard someone call my name and I looked around quickly trying to figure out if I was safe or if I needed to run…_

* * *

*** Jack's P. o. V.***

I looked around wildly until my eyes settled upon a woman with long, dark brown hair walking towards me. Claire. Relief wasged over me. I stood up and walked toward her as a wave of fatigue overcame me. When we met half way between my hiding spot and the place I first saw her, she pulled me into a hug, comforting me. I didn't realize how cold I was until I felt the warmth of her body.

When she pulled away she looked me over, probably checking for any injuries. I watched her eyes examine me and land on my arm. She carefully took my arm and looked at my gun shot wound.

"You got shot?" she asked worried. I nodded still trying to process what had happened. "C'mon I'll drive you home. We've all been so worried." She paused before asking me, "Where's everyone else?" I looked at the ground, remembering their motionless bodies on the ground.

"Gone." I whispered, my voice barley audible.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." She whispered. I could tell she was sad they were gone but she was trying not to show it.

We walked in silence until we got to her car. I got in and waited as she made a call to someone. I don't who, even though she told me. I was to tired to pay any attention.

***Time Skip***

I must've fallen asleep again because the next thing I know I'm being woken up. I opened my eyes and saw Claire gently shaking me. I followed her into Liam's house. My arm hurt a lot and even though I had fallen asleep twice already today, I was still exhausted.

"You can go sit on the couch. I'll be right back." She told me quietly.

" 'Kay." I sat down on their suede couch. I looked at their plain black and white clock. It read 6:30. The first shot was at 10 in the moning! I must have slept for a while…

"Jack!" I heard a girl shriek from behind me. "Your alive! Dad told me what happened! I thought you were gone!" She said. I gave her a half smile. She immediately noticed my arm and her eyes met mine. "Are you ok?" Her eyes widened and she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "They're all gone aren't they?" She asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and played with my hands not looking at her. "At least you still have your mom." She said trying to lighten the mood.

A small smile crept onto my face. That was Liam. Always looking on the bright side, no matter what.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said also trying to look at the bright side. There was a silence between us until Claire got back. She had a first aid kit and she started to take care of my arm. I watched her clean the dried blood off and take a pair of tweezers out of the kit. She gave me a small smile and used the tweezers to remove the bullet **(A/N: Never remove something that is embedded in yourself or someone else! It could increase their chance of death! Claire is a field nurse she can do this! Haha keep reading on)**. She wrapped my arm up and put it in a sling. All I could manage was a simple "Thanks." She told me it was no problem and that she had to make a phone call. We sat on the couch for a few minutes before her mom came back.

***Liam's P. o. V.***

Jack and I sat in a comfortable silence after my mom left. I couldn't believe that most of Jack's family was gone. I glanced over at him. He had a frown on, I could see sadness in his eyes and a hint of fear still. I couldn't blame him. He had seen his dad, brother, sister, and his twin brother get killed! I felt so bad for him and there wasn't anything I did. I was glad that my dad still hadn't been called back in. He was still at home and on his break.

I was both pulled out of my thoughtwhen the doorbell rang. My mom quickly answered it before I could and she hugged whoever it was. I heard her tell the door person that everything would be alright. _It's Jack's mom,_ I thought. When his mom saw Jack on our couch still zoned out, relief flooded her brown eyes.

"Jack." She said barley audible. Surprisingly he heard her and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Mom!" He leaped off of the couch and ran to her. She hugged him. I watched his shoulders shake as his mom tried to comfort him, telling him that it was all over. Once he calmed down Amanda thanked my mom for taking care of him and gave me a small smile. They left for their home scratch that, mansion, which was now going to be a lot more empty.

***Time Skip***

It took sometime, but Jack was back after the accident. Now he was stronger than he ever was. After he recovered from his gun shot wound he came back better at karate. He was more alert, and focused. In school he paid more attention and did better in his classes. It was Jack, Alex, Nate, and I now, but we still fooled around and hung out. We all fooled around and got hurt like we used to. We all had fun and it was as if noting happened, as if Jack never went to the camp on is birthday. The only thing that was different was that Cole wasn't here.

***Time Skip* ~When Jack is 13~  
*3rd Person's P. o. V.***

Liam and Jack were 13 when Jack's mom got transferred. Jack had to leave Alex and Nate. More importantly Liam.

"Bye, Jack." The 13 year old said to her best friend. "I'll never forget you." The brunette sighed.

"Same goes here, I guess." They hugged just as the intercom came over.

_"Flight number 1627 for Seaford, California can begin boarding."_

"Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Liam." They hugged one last time before Jack caught up to his mom. He gave her a lasting smile and with one last breath he left New York.

* * *

**And the end of _9 Years_! This chapter took a lot out of me lol. I won't be able to update _Gone_ yet… I feel so bad! The second chapter is about half done if that makes a difference!**

**I'm going away for this weekend and school resumes again next week so I'll have to balance school, piano, flute, horse-back, homework, and fanfiction so I'll do my best. After May 17 everything should be a lot easier because that's Fter my HUGE piano recital that I have to play in front of a judge so… good luck to me! I'm gonna need it! Lol.**

**PEACE  
~Lol Ana**


End file.
